


A Stucky Fanfic

by DaisySimmons



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOS, Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America: The First Avenger, Endgame Alternate Ending, Fluff, Stucky - Freeform, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: So I got really bored waiting for my friend to post a new chapter (it tooookk fooorrrevvverr and in fact isn't even posted yet well actually now its posted but not when I first did this) so I wrote this. Anyway about this fanfic it's if you didn't really like that Steve goes back in time and marries Peggy and you aren't a Dousy shipper since I'm not.DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Marvel NOT me
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Steve Rogers/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 10





	A Stucky Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky101/gifts).



> So random Stucky fanfic sorry if it sucks and it will be fairly short. It happens at end of Endgame for Steve but in-between seasons 1 and 2 of Agent Carter for Peggy. It won't spoil season 7 of aos but it will talk a little about it since my friend is still on season 6. All told in 3rd POV.

Endgame Steve Rodgers:

Steve went back in time to put the stones back in their rightful places. He also went to have his dance with Peggy. But that was all he did. He danced then left to do one last thing. Save Bucky and tell him and Steve to go for it. If anyone has a problem with it tell them to fuck off. Steve watched what could have happened if he and Bucky from his time was brave enough to admit to their feelings. Steve didn't stay with Peggy for one other reason. Sousa. She told Steve about her amazing co-worker and how it might be something more, in fact she was going to go to LA and work with him tomorrow. Steve told her she should go for it, they sounded like they would be great. Plus they were from the same time. Peggy was glad she got his blessing because while she still loved Steve she loved Sousa more. Steve did watch other him and Bucky live together until he met the most amazing girl and saw someone he never thought he'd see again. Phillip J. Coulson.

He went over and said, "Coulson?"Coulson and the girl was startled, then Coulson started fingerling over him like he did when they first met. Then the girl did too when she realized who it was.

"Omi god you're Captain America!" she squealed.

"How're are you here Rodgers?" Coulson asked after he mostly fangirled.

"Me? I'm here cause I put the stones back. What about you?"

"We're here cause, actually I don't entirely get how we're here. But what stones?"

"The Infinity Stones. You know the ones Thanos used to wipe out half the world?"

"Who did what?!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Steve finally gave in and questioned her.

"Oh right sorry, I'm Daisy Johnson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve went on missions with 'Coulson's' team over the next few months. He really liked Daisy, she was inhuman, smart, funny, and a good leader even if she insists otherwise. They learned that this will be their last mission together though and everyone was sad about that. After the mission Steve, Daisy, and Kora go complete missions in space. Eventually Daisy and Steve gets married. They live a long happy life together and Steve got to say good-bye to Daisy when she died a peaceful death. He eventually went back to his time and gave Sam his shield. When Sam asked 'if I was gonna tell them about the girl' I smiled and said 'no'. 

Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rodgers:

Steve was in a mission on a train when they were caught. Bucky was about to fall off the train when, a man comes and saves him. He had a mask so Steve couldn't see his face but he told Bucky something that made him really shocked. After the mission Steve went to Bucky and asked, "Who was that and what'd he say?" As a response Bucky kissed him. They got together and lived a long happy life together. If people ever asked why he dated a guy (and eventually married) he just said that the heart wants what it wants and if anyone has a problem with it I don't care. People everywhere was inspired to come out about who the like. He was a bigger hero than he was before. He never went into the ice in this timeline.

Agent Carter season 2 Peggy Carter:

Peggy was overjoyed that Steve was okay with her and Sousa. She was heartbroken when Steve died but Sousa put that heart back together. She loves Steve yes, but he was gone, she grieved him but now she got that last dance and he told her he likes Bucky more, after she told him about Sousa. She wasn't sad or heartbroken but overjoyed. She went to L.A. feeling like a weight was off her shoulder. She got to see that her and Steve wouldn't have been great together as anything other than friends. When she learned Sousa was going to propose to Violet she was so sad but acted happy. When Violet broke up with him she was secretly happy but said she would go talk to Violet about how she should marry Sousa. Then she learned why she broke up with him. When their mission was done they did get together, had kids, and lived a nice peaceful life.


End file.
